


A Trip

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: All I Want/Try Seventeen (2002), Hetty Wainthropp Investigates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-12
Updated: 2004-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For bibliotech.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Trip

**Author's Note:**

> For bibliotech.

_"Oh, Jones," she'd said, "I can't believe you're going all the way to England. My baby boy..." reaching up to brush his hair off his forehead in that way she had._

_"Blanche," he'd sighed, smiling. "I'll call you from there. I promise."_

_And he does call. He calls when he gets to Heathrow and one of his bags has been sent to Dubai. He calls when he couldn't afford to live in London and gets a job in a town, writing for the local paper._

_He calls Brad when he sees a leather-clad biker hurtle past him on the road. He asks about the new people in his apartment, and Brad refuses to complain about the loud sex they have, although Jones can hear it over the phone. He smiles to himself, and sends Brad a rude postcard from a seaside town._

_He calls Jane when a girl reaches down to drop her cigarette on the ground outside a cafe, because that was the kind of thing she liked to photograph sometimes. "I took a picture," he tells her, "but it won't be nearly as good as any of yours." She doesn't argue with him. He thinks it's nice they can still talk sometimes, and sends her the picture._

~

Jones stepped into the pub, and was immediately almost knocked over, first by the smoky atmosphere, and second by the boy rushing to use the doorway in the opposite direction. "Oof, sorry," he muttered, cheeks pink, stooping to pick up the notebook he'd dropped.

"That's okay," Jones smiled. He was always amused by the way English people apologised, even when things weren't their fault. He bent to help the kid pick up the papers on the ground, loose leaves shaken from the spiral binding of the notebook.

On impulse, Jones asked, "What's your name?"

"Geoff," the kid replied, standing up. He was short, but taller than Jones, and looked young. Jones wondered for a moment how old he really was.

"I'm Jones," he offered, and inclined his head towards the pub. "Can I buy you a beer?"

"Um, no, thanks, Mrs Wainthropp will be expecting me," and Geoff, bright red, hurried out.

Jones sagged against the doorframe, but a few seconds later, Geoff returned, his whole body seeming coiled, as if ready to run away. "But, maybe later, yeah? After about eight?"

"See you here," Jones nodded, smiling.

He liked making new friends.

~

It was during the third round of drinks that Jones really, properly noticed Geoff's nose. And when he'd noticed it, he couldn't believe it had taken him so long to really _see_ it.

It was, Jones decided as he sipped his warm lager, the cutest thing in existance.

It had this kind of ... snug, at the end of it. Yes, snug, that was the word Jones hit on to describe it. It seemed to fit that shape, the button-like feel, of the end of it.

Geoff felt Jones' eyes on him and glanced down. "Have I got something on my nose?" he asked.

"No," Jones replied, very surprised when he silently added, _not yet_. Maybe he liked that thought. And the one that followed. Yes. Yes, he decided he did.

"Oh. Good." Geoff smiled a little awkwardly and swigged his drink.

And Jones began to wonder how long it would take to kiss him.

~*~

It didn't take as long as Jones had expected, to get Geoff to kiss him. He pushed Geoff gently against the wall, breathing him in, and Geoff closed his eyes, leaned forward, and just kissed him.

He tasted of the lager and crisps Jones had bought him, and he explored that taste, tongue seeming to search for something. Geoff smiled and leaned back a little, breaking away.

"You don't have to go at me like you're my dentist, I already have four fillings and I'm sure he'd tell me if I needed another one," Geoff grinned, eyes sparkling a bit. Jones couldn't stop the blush that flared in his cheeks.

"Sorry. I don't think I'm very good at this," he said sheepishly.

"Just relax, and don't do washing-machine-tongue," Geoff grinned. "And you're fine at it. Look." He leaned forward and kissed him again, mouth closed at first, then snaking his tongue out to lick Jones' lips, and Jones kissed him, careful not to overdo the tongue --

"What do you mean, washing-machine-tongue?"

Geoff blinked, closing his mouth. "You know, when you're kissing someone, and they're doing a spin cycle in your gob," he said. Jones snorted, nodding, and leaned forwards, lips inches from Geoff's, until he could almost hear his heartbeat, feel the heat of his pulse, his now ragged breathing against his skin as he whispered,

"No spin cycles. No dentistry." Geoff nodded, swallowing, and Jones kissed him. Kissed him properly, with just the right amount of licking, and he knew it was the right amount when Geoff made a soft whimpering noise at the back of his throat, pressing against him.

When Jones broke to breathe, his hands were in Geoff's back pockets, although he couldn't remember putting them there. Now that they were there, he thought he may as well squeeze.

Geoff gave a tiny moan and kissed his neck lightly. Just rested his lips behind the pulse point and kissed. Jones tilted his head a little, and Geoff smiled, the curve of his mouth resting lightly on pulsing skin, and Jones gasped when he lightly licked at that point.

"You know," Geoff murmured against his throat, sending shivers through his body, "I'm really glad nobody can see us here. We'd get beaten up for sure." Jones was distracted, at this point, by Geoff's hands sliding down his back, into the pockets on the seat of his jeans.

"W-would we?" He tried to focus. "Are you sure no-one can see us?"

"Trust me," Geoff murmured, kissing just below his ear, squeezing with his hands, "nobody," kissing behind his pulse point, "can see us," kissing the curve of his neck as it met his shoulder, "here." He kissed his collarbone, and Jones jerked, one hand raising to tangle in Geoff's hair.

"Good," Jones breathed, dipping his head down slightly to catch his lips, feeling the soft exhalation on his cheek as Geoff half gasped, half sighed through his nose and mouth, and Jones licked the gasp.

"Mmm," Geoff smiled as that kiss ended. He ran his hands up and down Jones' arms, and then his sides. Jones shivered, closing his eyes. "What're you doing on Saturday?"

Jones' eyes popped open in surprise. "Uh, nothing, I guess," he said, trying to get his thoughts to start.

"Wanna go bowling and see a film?" Geoff grinned at him, and on impulse, Jones did what he had wanted to do for hours. Leaned in, and kissed Geoff's nose, making him jump.

"Okay," he grinned.

~

"Hey Blanche, how's Texas?"

"Texas is fine, Jones. You should come see it for yourself."

Jones chuckled. "Entirely subtle." He knew she was smiling.

"_So-o-o_, how's England? You been meeting any nice British girls?"

"Not exactly. I made a friend yesterday, guy called Geoff. He's nice. We're seeing a movie on Saturday. Don't know what yet."

"Aw, isn't that nice." Jones could hear, faintly, the doorbell ring in Texas. "I gotta go, Jones. Have fun with your friend, and stay out of trouble."

Jones rolled his eyes. "'Bye, Blanche." He hung up, smiling to himself, and thought about calling Brad. Maybe telling him.

He stared at the phone, but didn't pick it up.

~

"So," Jones breathed, one hand tangled in Geoff's hair, the other on his hip, his knee sliding between Geoff's legs, "am I getting better at this?"

Geoff nodded, eyes fluttering shut as Jones kissed his neck. "I'd say you are," he panted softly.


End file.
